


To be Close

by prowlish



Series: commissions [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Springer was a maelstrom of emotions -- it was one of the most attractive things about him. But many of his outbursts of temper happened to coincide with visits or communications with Prowl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be Close

**Author's Note:**

> commission for dreamilypleasant. thanks a lot!

Honestly, First Aid wasn’t sure why he hadn’t seen a pattern beforehand. Springer was a maelstrom of emotions -- it was one of the most attractive things about him. But many of his outbursts of temper happened to coincide with visits or communications with Prowl.

First Aid should have known. But when Springer stormed into the infirmary, field alight with rage, the nurse was more concerned with the busted knuckles on his right hand. They were leaking energon all down his fingers and splattering a bright trail on the floor. 

“Springer…” Despite his concern, First Aid wasted no time in pulling Springer back to a more private med-berth. Springer followed him without protest, but his rage boiled clearly through his field and against the nurse’s. “So,” he said, smiling a little behind his mask; he let it roll against Springer’s angry field, soothing. “Where’s the other guy?”

Springer, stewing in his own troubled thoughts, was lost for a moment. “Huh?” By way of answer, First Aid lifted his hand, which he was cleaning with a small cloth. “Oh. Uh -- the other guy was a wall.”

First Aid’s visor brightened. “I see,” was all he said in reply. He turned, disposing of the soiled cloth, and picking up a small sauder. None of the knuckles needed replacing, so he should be able to…

His thoughts halted when he felt a large hand close around his upper arm. First Aid had enough time to lift his helm before Springer tugged him close to the med-berth, between his legs. Springer leaned in, nuzzling at his mask in a familiar gesture that the nurse responded to immediately. First Aid retracted the mask and gasped a little as he was instantly swept into a hot kiss. But he had a handle on it as soon as Springer pulled him up into his lap. First Aid spread his legs wide to straddle him, tilting his helm and returning the kiss with all the fire he knew how. If this was what Springer needed in the moment, First Aid wouldn’t deny him. The hand was an easy fix; the spark, not so much.

Large hands roved over his frame as they kissed almost desperately, the sensation from his sensitive lips sending thrills through the nurse -- but the hand that had passed over his aft did that just as well. First Aid moved with the large hands, pressing closer, tilting his helm…

But then he felt those hands were shaky and stopped, gently pulling away. He gazed at Springer, visor dazed but not lost. “Springer,” he said, concern in his tone. Springer shifted his arms, sliding them around the nurse’s smaller form to hold him securely.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I can’t -- not now…”

First Aid smiled reassuringly. “No apologies,” he said. “You should rest.”

Springer’s lips quirked a little. “Doctor’s orders?”

First Aid snorted softly. “A nurse’s, anyway,” he remarked. “Now, let me see that hand.”

“Nah,” Springer said. “It’ll be fine.” He laid back on the med-berth, tugging First Aid with him. “Rest first.”

First Aid sighed -- he’d had other things to do, too -- but it seemed _this_ was the closeness that Springer had actually craved. And First Aid never minded giving it, either. He smiled and tucked his face against Springer’s broad chest, settling into his lover’s arms.

Everything else could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
